The New Threat
by Hero58
Summary: Spyro and his friends must unite once again but this time against the new threat that threatens the dragon kingdom,Rated T for mild Language,violince and blood
1. Chapter 1 The New Threat

Chapter 1 The New Threat 

After years of conflict between dragons and the Dark masters army all our hope seemed lost until one day a human by the name Kyle offered his aid to the dragons when the dark master heard of this he wanted to control him until eventually he did but then spyro freed him and after defending our temple from the army of the dark master spyro, cynder sparx and Kyle entered convexity and destroyed the dark master and returned home but a new threat is arising…

Seven years later… 

"Spyro!" Kyle yelled

"Ah where could he be" Kyle said

"Spyro!" Kyle said and noticed some paw tracks

"Ah spyro…man sometimes I never understand him…SPYRO!" Kyle said

"Look at that sparx a red power crystal I wonder what's it's doing here" spyro said

'SPYRO!" Kyle yelled

"Oh hi Kyle" said spyro

"What are you doing down here we're supposed to be at the tournament remember we're fighting some opponents" Kyle said

"Oh ya sorry Kyle just let me get that red power crystal" Spyro said

"You're flying across molten lava just to see a stupid power crystal?" Kyle said

Spyro ignored what Kyle said and reached the red power crystal and looked at it and also grabbed it

"Spyro put that back you have no idea what's going to happen!" Kyle yelled

"Kyle this isn't one of our power crystals it's one of the dark masters" Spyro said

"I thought me and spyro destroyed all of them" Kyle thought

"You better destroy it then and quickly!" Kyle said

Spyro nodded and threw it into the lava at first nothing happened then the cave started to shake and crumble Kyle on the other hand flew over and picked spyro up and flew him out of there also along with sparx

"And this is why you shouldn't wander alone" Kyle said and helped spyro up

"Let's head to the tournament now" spyro said

Kyle nodded and they both ran to the arena to face their opponents and Ignitus was making his speech to the other dragons as well before starting the tournament

"All right spyro our competitors today are cynder and Sasha" Kyle said

The four walked to each other and they all said to play well and may the best dragon and human win and then they walked away getting ready to fight

4 hours later after the tournament…

"Phew that was exhausting who knew cynder and Sasha would pick up such a good fight eh spyro?" Kyle asked

"Ya it's getting late I better head to bed" spyro said

"Alright then see you later" Kyle said getting ready to fly off

"You're not going to bed either?" Spyro asked

"Nah im going to scout outside the temple for a while" Kyle said

Kyle then flew off and spyro entered his room with cynder they both looked at each other of course deeply in the eyes spyro looked at her more deeply and held her paw

"Cynder you know what we we're going to do at dantes freezer?" spyro said

"Yes what about it?" cynder asked

"Well im ready for parenthood and I thought maybe me and you could do what we were going to do at dantes freezer" spyro said with a blush on his face

"I was thinking the same thing spyro" Cynder said

They both locked their lips together and we're also about to mate as well of course they already started to mate of course sparx entered the room at the wrong time right in the middle of their mating

"WOAH SEEMS LIKE I CAM IN AT A BAD TIME!" sparx said and shut the door of course spyro ignored it and continued mating

Later outside the temple Kyle was still scouting for anything right as soon as he was going to head back he heard a sword heading straight towards him Kyle dodged it just in time but it only scratched the side of his face

"Darn that hurt" Kyle thought

"Long time no see old friend" the mysterious figure said

"Metros I should have known I recognize that flying sword technique anywhere" Kyle said

"I heard you took out the dark master very impressive for someone like yourself" Metros said

"I didn't just do it alone I did with some help" Kyle said

"Interesting you usually do things solo Kyle" Metros said

"Not anymore I know now that if you work as a team instead you're unbeatable" Kyle said and pulled out his sword

"Fine if you want a fight bring it" Metros said

Kyle charged at him but he was knocked back a lot more farther then the first dark master and a lot more harder as well of course Kyle stood back up keeping himself from collapsing

"Dammit he's a lot stronger then the first dark master I better get out of here and fast" Kyle thought and flew off

Metros smirked and watched him leave until he was out of sight "Hmp what a coward" and then Metros vanished

After a couple minute flight Kyle finally arrived at the dragon temple and then he sort of heard groaning inside from spyro and cynder's bedroom he creaked open the door and saw them mating of course his face turned into shock and then when he shut the door his face turned into a disturbing look he shivered just a little and let out a groan of disturbance and then walked away

2 hours later…

Kyle was gazing at the stars but then his wife Sasha accompanied him she looked at him and wondered what was wrong

"Is something wrong Kyle?" asked Sasha

"No…not really anyways" Kyle said

"You saw them mating didn't you?" Sasha asked

Kyle's face turned into a disturbing look again while trying not to remember spyro and cynder mating in their bedroom of course 

"Yes, yes I did" Kyle said

"Have you ever thought about being a parent?" Sasha asked

"What is she is she asking me if I want to mate with her well it is spring and all and that's usually when almost everything mates" Kyle thought

"Um uh no Sasha" Kyle said

"Oh would you like to be one?" Sasha asked

Kyle stood in silence just staring at Sasha his heart was pounding incredibly fast thought and he was shaking and his hands we're getting all sweaty

"I understand Kyle" Said Sasha as she was getting ready to walk away

"No wait!" Kyle said

Sasha stopped walking away and turned around and faced Kyle 

"I admit it Sasha the truth is I do want to be a uh parent but you're a uh dragoness and im uh a human" Kyle said

"Remember what you said Kyle?" Sasha said

Kyle's face turned into confusement and looked at her and was trying to remember 

"You said we cannot blame others for who we love remember Kyle?" Said Sasha

"Yes now I remember" Kyle said

The two smiled at each other and both went into their bedroom together after a very long night together for spyro cynder Kyle and Sasha they all woke up at the same time and they all said good morning as well with smiled on their face after getting ready for the day of course Kyle assembled all the dragons in the room of pool of visions

"Alright everyone you may wonder why I called you here today and what we are here today is to talk about the dark master" Kyle said

"Kyle we already defeated him remember" spyro said

"I know spyro I know but while I was scouting I ran into my old friend well old enemy friend that is" Kyle said

"What's your point?" cynder asked

"What my point is my old friend well old enemy actually has taken the role of dark master and he's a lot stronger then the first one!" Kyle said

"We have to stop him then!" Ignitus shouted

"No…not yet not right now we all must train immediately if we decided to march against him right now we would all be dead in 2 minutes flat" Kyle said

"Now whose with me?" Kyle said with his hand out

"I' am" said spyro and put his paw on Kyle's hand

"Me too" said cynder and did the same

"Count me in too" sparx said and did the same thing

"Alright then another journey together the four of us teamed up again…now then let's go train!" Kyle said

And so the sequel to spyro's new ally begins… 

**It seems like spyro and cynder mated what will happen next? Tune in next time for chapter 2 of "The New Threat"**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyle's past

Chapter 2 Kyle's past 

Later during that night after Kyle warned spyro and the others about the new threat Kyle went outside and started staring up at the night sky

Flashback 

"_Metros…" Kyle said_

"_Yes?" Metros said_

"_We'll be best friends forever wont we?" Kyle said_

"_Ya we will no matter what" Metros said_

_End of Flashback_

"Kyle you ok?" Spyro said as he was walking up to Kyle

"Me ya im ok" Kyle said

"So you said you and Metros we're best friends right?" spyro said

"Ya we we're spyro" Kyle said

"I'd like to know about your past Kyle like where you came from and what you did" Spyro said

"Well it's a long story but I suppose I can tell you I came from the kingdom Mulruis I was the leader of our kingdom and army's for you see we we're at war…" Kyle said

"For years I led my army of 60,000 soldiers into battle one by one Me and Metros we're the best in the entire army and we fought the dark masters army they we're stronger and better then us but when we turned the tide it happened…" Kyle said

"What happened?" Spyro asked

"Well what happened was I learned Metros had betrayed us and filled my homeland with chaos and darkness they wanted me alive but not the others I could do nothing but watch my entire army get killed but I managed to escape" Kyle said

"Wow it seems like you have a tough past Kyle what happened next?" Spyro said

"Well I ran to dantes freezer of course there I ran into a new ally my friend that helped us defend the temple he watched over me and cared for me and trained me like I was his own son but then the dark master found out about our location and we all fled from our home" Kyle said

"So how did you end up here?" Spyro asked

"Well we flew of course but there was a terrible storm I got separated from them and crashed and then a few weeks past and then that's when you showed up" Kyle said

"Wow that's some past you got there Kyle so are you saying you've given up on defeating Metros a long time ago?" spyro asked

"Yes I did give up not anymore though for when I saw you, you gave me hope that I could defeat Metros but I don't work alone anymore spyro its better if we're as a team so I believe not only I but we can defeat Metros" Kyle said

"Heh I knew you would say that Kyle" Spyro said

"Well it sure is getting late spyro we should get to bed" Kyle said

"Ya tomorrow we have a busy day ahead of us" spyro said

The two nodded at each other and went to bed for the rest of the night for tomorrow they we're going to train as hard as they can

**Well now you know about Kyle's entire past but can they really beat Metros when the time comes?, what will happen next tune in next time for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 training

Chapter 3 training 

The next morning everyone awoke except Kyle who was still tired from staying up so late last night spyro shook his head at him and looked at him

"Kyle c'mon wake up we're supposed to be training today" Spyro said

There was no reply except a very loud snore of course Sasha tried to wake him up by pushing him and everything but it didn't work then sparx got a Idea and flew over to Kyle's ear

"Sparx what are you doing…" spyro asked

Sparx then yelled in his ear for him to wake up of course it was so loud Kyle just jumped straight out of bed he glared at sparx and grabbed him tightly

"You had better have a good reason for yelling in my ear sparx…" Kyle said a little bit annoyed

"He only woke you up because we're supposed to be training" Spyro said

"Oh my apologies then sparx" Kyle said and letted go of sparx

"Um where are we supposed to be training again spyro?" Kyle asked

"Down at the mountain of course we're increasing our climbing ability and also smashing a few boulders to increase our strength" Spyro said

"Did you say…climbing" Kyle said nervously

"Yes we're climbing Kyle" spyro said

Kyle let out a small scared laugh and started shaking then everyone flew down to the mountain and found terrador was already there

"You're late…" Terrador said not very happy

"Spyro in the future remind me not to get on terrador's nerves" Kyle whispered

"KYLE YOUR UP FIRST!" Terrador shouted

"Alright then what do I need to do?" Kyle asked

"You need to smash that boulder" Terrador said

"Piece of cake" Kyle said with a smirk

"Not so fat without your sword human" Terrador said

"Um ok…" Kyle said and put his sword down

Kyle then hit the boulder with his bare fists but the boulder didn't break instead it only left Kyle letting out a very small tear of pain his fists we're completely red and looked a little bended as well of course Kyle had the healing power so he didn't need to worry about having bones broken

"Spyro your next use your horns to smash that boulder" Terrador said

Spyro nodded and charged at the boulder of course the boulder was broken when he it the boulder but spyro also felt a small amount of pain and walked back

"Alright sparx your up next" terrador said

Sparx nodded and of course he was so small he couldn't even smash boulders but today was awfully different he actually managed to smash the boulder Kyle and everyone's face turned into shock then Kyle recognized sparx was using some sort of weapon on his fist and of course he showed it to Ignitus and sparx got hit on the head then the rest of them tried and also succeeded

"Alright then now grab a partner and climb that mountain" Terrador said and pointed at the mountain

Everyone nodded and grabbed a partner cynder was with spyro, sparx couldn't come though because there we're no spare partners and Kyle was with Sasha everyone started climbing of course Kyle was still standing on the ground and Sasha was pulling him up of course

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention im afraid of heights" Kyle said and started to climb of course Sasha accidentally stepped on a rock on the mountain and it fell and hit Kyle on the head

"Ow!" Kyle said

"Woops sorry about that Kyle" Sasha said

"Im used to these kind of things now can we continue climbing?" Kyle said

When they reached the top they had to figure out a way down of course terrador looked at them from below

"Now you next piece of training is by jumping and diving down straight to the ground but don't be a second too late fly up as soon as you close enough to the ground your enemy wont expect this to happen and he'll fly and hit the ground and mostly kill himself" terrador shouted

"Either he is really crazy or just dumb" Kyle said

Of course spyro and the others ignored what Kyle said and did what terrador told them and they managed to succeed and then land safely on the ground of course Kyle was still at the top

"Ok…Kyle you can do this…no I cant do this…no yes I can…oh no I cant" Kyle said

"Don't be afraid Kyle you just have to be brave!" spyro shouted

"Me afraid ha never in my entire…" Kyle said but he actually slipped and started diving by mistake of course Kyle wasn't afraid anymore and closed his eyes but then he remembered that this was just like his training back home only a lot more dangerous as Kyle was about to hit the ground He flew straight up and succeeded then everyone flew back to the temple

"Wow that was exuasting im glad trainings over for the day" Kyle said

"I wouldn't get my hopes up" Spyro said

"Why do you say that…" Kyle said and noticed volteer was coming to give them more training

"Oi…not more training" Kyle said

"It was your idea for us to start training like this Kyle…"Spyro said

"Really man do I need to keep my mouth shut" Kyle said

"Greeting are you all ready to begin you power training?" volteer said

"Yes…yes we are" Kyle said

"Good now then aim at that target" volteer said and pointed at a mirror that could reflect their powers and send it back to them

"Um just so you know that's a mirror that can reflect our powers and send them straight back to us" Kyle said

"Yes, yes I know it gives you the time to react with the up most of care" volteer said

"What?" Kyle said

"What he meant was it makes us faster to react to our enemies energy attack" Spyro said

"I never know what that guy says" Kyle said

"Kyle your up first" volteer said

"Why…why am I always the one that has to go up first every stinking time?" Kyle said and stepped forward

Kyle of course gulped and shot is energy attack it bounced off the mirror and headed straight back at him of course right as soon Kyle was going to shoot another beam it of course hit him and got him sent flying back

"I' am not just having a lucky day today" Kyle said a little irritated

Spyro shook his head at him and did his energy attack of course his time to react was a success and so we're the other then Kyle gave it one last try and then he succeeded

"Now then are we done for the day?"

"Why yes of course I believe you need to rest for the rest for the day in order to recharge your power source" volteer said

"Once again…what?" Kyle said

"He said we look a little exhausted and should get some rest for the rest of the day" spyro said

"Why can't he just speak normally?" Kyle said and walked off

The next day… 

"Man I so do not want to go to training today" Kyle said

"Well the next part of training is resisting temptation" Spyro said

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"I think you should come and see for yourself" spyro said

When they got there the final piece of their training was about to start Ignitus stepped aside and so did Cyril and then Kyle's face turned into immediate shock and recognized his friend the one that helped him in their time of need at the dragon temple Ignitus handed Kyle his sword of course spyro and cynder and the others didn't need this training for they already trained in it

"What are you doing to my friend?" Kyle said

"Well it appears he was working for your old friend well foe Metros Kyle" Ignitus said with a frown on his face

"Doris…is this true?" Kyle asked

"Of course it is I was never your friend from the beginning!" Doris said

Kyle grabbed his sword of course and tightened his grip and raised his sword in the air but right as he was about to swing his sword at him he threw his sword down on the ground

"No…I won't kill you" Kyle said

"Well done Kyle your training is complete this actually isn't Doris it's one of Metro's generals" Ignitus said

Kyle said nothing and walked away he was awfully mad of course spyro went after him to go off and try to cheer him up

"Kyle what you did was the right thing to do no one deserves to die" spyro said

"Thanks spyro…" Kyle said

"Why don't we get something to eat huh?" spyro said

"Sure why not after all that training I should problly eat something" Kyle said

The two smiled at each other and went off to get something to eat after that they all went to bed for the rest of the night of course Kyle was still having flashbacks and would decide to show them his flashbacks in the pool of visions tomorrow

**Their training is complete but will it be enough to defeat metros and his army? What is going to happen next tune in for chapter 4 coming soon…**


	4. Chapter 4 pregnant

Chapter 4 Pregnant 

The next morning Kyle awoke and told everyone to come to the pool of visions of course they we're all confused at first but when Kyle used his power a flashback came forth into the pool of visions

_Flashback_ "Sir you and Metros get into that ditch quickly the place is about to explode!" The trooper said and got shot in the back "NO!" Kyle shouted 

"_There's nothing you can do Kyle he's already dead" Metros said_

_Kyle of course nodded at Metros and they both ran into the ditch and avoided the bullets that we're coming straight at them Kyle turned his head at Metros and looked at him in the eyes_

"_Even if we don't survive this…we'll be best friends forever wont we Metros?" Kyle said_

"_Ya we will" Metros said with a smile_

_Kyle then noticed the bullets had stopped he looked a little bit out of the ditch and noticed there was a figure just standing there looking at him Kyle was starting to climb out of the ditch but was grabbed by Metros_

"_Kyle what are you doing?" Metros asked_

"_Im finishing this fight!" Kyle said and climbed fully out of the ditch_

"_So you've finally decided to climb out eh?" Nuva said_

"_You will pay…for your crimes Nuva you kill my soldiers and then you kill my father then you kill my wife" Kyle said_

"_How I enjoyed killing them…but I believe your father never told you the truth what happened to your brother" Nuva said with a evil smirk_

"_He said he died from you a longtime ago and I will avenge him by killing you alone!" Kyle said_

"_No Kyle…I' am your brother" Nuva said_

"_That's a lie!" Kyle said and charged at him with his sword_

_End of flashback_

"Very interesting flashback Kyle is that all of it?" Ignitus asked

"No…no it's not it's just putting in a flashback and showing it to other people drains a lot of my energy" Kyle said

"Ah well you can show us more later Kyle" Ignitus said with a smirk and walked off

Kyle looked over at cynder and nodded at her of course spyro was confused why he nodded at her but then cynder turned around and looked at spyro in the eyes with a smile on her face

"Cynder is something wrong?" spyro asked

"No it's just…" cynder said

"Just what?" spyro asked

"Im well you might be a little shocked to hear this spyro" said cynder

"Me got shocked from any news you tell me ha that never happens" spyro said with a little bit of confidence

"Well ok…im well pregnant spyro" said cynder with a smile

Spyro's face turned into immediate shock and looked at cynder in a nerve wrecking voice "Your um…pregnant?"

"Yes your going to be a father spyro and im going to be a mother" said cynder

Spyro then started cheering with happiness of course Kyle stopped walking and turned his head at spyro and smirked and he said to himself "Congrats spyro" Kyle said with a smirk and walked off

"This is the happiest day of my life cynder" said spyro with a smile on his face

"Me too spyro" said cynder

and then they both kissed each other of course Ignitus and the others heard this and threw a congratulation party for cynder and spyro of course Kyle didn't show up it was obvious he was hunting

Kyle caught a deer in his sight and aimed his bow straight at it right as soon as he was about to shoot his arrow he heard someone footsteps from behind of course he turned around and aimed at him instead and when he showed himself it was Metros

"YOU!" Kyle shouted

"Yes Kyle I just remembered something im here to capture you alive you see every villain wants you to join their side now including me because you did defeat the dark master and you are very famous after all" Metros said

"How do you plan on capturing me if you're all alone" Kyle said

Metros said and snapped his fingers and his generals appeared out of nowhere along with Sasha in their grasp

"Sasha!" Kyle shouted

"Kyle…" Sasha said a little bit unconscious also along with a sword at her neck

"You let her go now Metros!" Kyle yelled

"Very well but you have to come with me if you want her to live" Metros said

"No you let her go now!" Kyle shouted

Metros glared and snapped his fingers and the sword at her neck was getting ready to slice her neck open

"No!" Kyle shouted

"If you want her to live then come with me!" Metros ordered

Kyle then put down his sword and surrendered to Metros of course Metros snapped his fingers and Kyle got tied up and of course they knocked Sasha out and let her go also hoping she wouldn't remember a thing then they started to drag Kyle to his ship and then they flew off to their battle space station

Oh no Kyle has been captured and there's no way to reach them unless if someone in Kyle's remaining army can save him! What is going to happen now tune in next time for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5 torture

Chapter 5 torture 

When Kyle awoke he noticed he was in a space station his face turned into shock and surprise he also recognized the guards that we're walking on by we're giving him a evil grin and also glaring at him too of Course Metros looked down at him as he was being dragged of course he didn't like to see him be dragged so he put Kyle one of the floating boards

"Do you recognize this place?" Metros asked

"No remind me…" Kyle said

"Well you're inside the planet sickiner Kyle you know the one you destroyed so many years ago?" Metros said

"Ya I remember I see it's under construction again…" Kyle said not very happy

Metros gave him a evil smile and laughed too and glared at him as well "Your also going to meet someone awfully familiar too you"

When the door opened automatically the chair someone was sitting in slowly turned around and there sat Kyle's foe Nuva

"NUVA!" Kyle yelled

"It's Lord Nuva now Kyle I took the dark masters position you know" Nuva said with a smirk

"But you're supposed to be dead how did you come back alive?" Kyle said

"You should know Kyle no matter how many times I fall I'll keep coming back with the help of these people of course" Nuva said

"Then I have to make sure I kill all of your lackeys then you!" Kyle said

Nuva let out a laugh of pure evil and stared at him then turned his head to Metros "Take him to the torture room" Nuva ordered

"But that wasn't part of our deal Nuva we didn't agree for him to be tortured just for him to be brought here and make sure he turns to your side" Metros said

"Well now im improving our deal do what I command or else…" Nuva said

Metros nodded and took Kyle into the torture room and strapped him to a chair then he grabbed a electronic device and started to give Kyle a large amount of pain of course when Metros was torturing him he looked away and a tear was coming down his eye after torture he was thrown into the dungeon

"Metros…" Kyle said

"Yes?" Metros asked

"Why are you doing this?" Kyle said

"Well I have no choice that's all" Metros said

"Don't do this Metros he's just using you until I turn to his side trust me I've seen him do that to people like you" Kyle said

"I only obey Nuva until death" Metros said

"Fine…then I guess my best friend is really dead after all" said Kyle

Later back at the temple 

"Hey has anyone seen Kyle around?" Spyro said

"Nope we haven't I wonder where he is" Cynder said

Ignitus came through the entrance of the temple with Sasha on his back spyro and cynder's face both turned into shock but then Sasha woke and jumped off Ignitus's back

"Guys bad news it's Kyle" Sasha said

"What about it?" Spyro said

"He's been captured by Metros!" Sasha said

"What then we have to rescue him!" spyro said

"You can't he's up in space" Sasha said

"Then how are we supposed to rescue him" spyro said

"I don't know…" said Sasha

"Well if you need someone to rescue him why not try us?" the mysterious figure said

"Who are you?" spyro said

"My name is Alexander and I served alongside Kyle in our previous war" Alexander said

"How do you plan on rescuing him?" Spyro said

"Come outside and I'll show you" Alexander said and walked outside and pointed down

Spyro was confused at first but then saw a army of 10,000 troops getting ready to fly in space inside their ships but then spyro looked up and saw a fleet of capital ships in space heading towards the space station where Kyle was being held

"You just sit back and we'll take care of them" Alexander said

"Men! Lets move out!" Alexander shouted and all of them flew into space

"Let's hope they can succeed" spyro said

Wow Kyle's army alive after 15 years but can they rescue Kyle? Tune in next time for chapter 6-Space Battle-


	6. Chapter 6 Space Battle

Chapter 6 Space Battle 

"My lord we caught some enemy ships on our radar what are your plans sir?" The soldier said

"Cloak our capital ships" Nuva said

The soldier nodded and ordered all capital ships to cloak leaving a surprise to the fleet that was coming straight towards his space station

"Squad report in" Alexander said

"Red seven five zero standing by"

"Yellow five zero two standing by"

"Blue zero nine five eight standing by"

"Gold five nine standing by"

"Everyone get ready into attack positions" Alexander said

"Sir there's no enemy around the space station"

"No enemy has a cloaking device that big…or do they" Alexander said

"Uncloak the ships and fire now!" Nuva ordered

"Look out!" Alexander said

"Im hit!" the trooper said and his ship started spinning out of control and then exploded

"All right evasive maneuvers now!" Alexander said

Every ship in the fleet scattered and started attacking the capital ships with bombs and lasers of course then their capital ships started firing at Nuva's capital ships of course one by one a ship was destroyed

"Alexander where you going?" the trooper said

"Im landing in the space station to rescue Kyle" Alexander said and landed in the hangar

The guards recognized Alexander landed in their hanger of course one by one they we're falling from Alexander's blaster rifle and sword until finally a guard told him where Kyle was being Kept then Alexander grabbed the key off of the soldier and started running towards the cell

"My lord we just lost another capital ship" The general said

"Damn those troopers tell our ships to use evasive action" Nuva ordered

"Yes sir!" The general said

"Red seven five zero you got a bogey on your tail"

"I see him gold five nine…I cant shake him…IM HIT!" said the trooper and then crashed straight into the space station

"C'mon Alex rescue Kyle so we can start attacking the space station"

"Don't worry Kyle im almost there" Alexander thought

"Gold five nine you got two bogeys on your tail"

"I see them"

Gold five nine of course flew closer and closer to the space station and pulled up of course the two bogeys both crashed into the station until the enemy finally had reinforces coming

"Damn more capital ships"

"Cell block eight cell block seven ah here it is" Alexander said

"Sir should you evacuate?" the General said

"Yes, yes I should I'll take the escape pod right now" Nuva said and entered the escape pod and launched and so did Metros

"Kyle is that you?" Alexander said

"Alex?" Kyle said

"Kyle your all right lets get this cell block open my squad cant hold the enemy off forever" Alexander said

"Ya by the way did you bring my ship?" Kyle asked

"Ya it's in the hangar now let's go!" Alexander said

"Gold five nine this is Alexander I rescued Kyle and we just now entered the hangar we're making our way out now" Alexander said

"About time all right squad lets fly into the space station and blow this thing up shall we?"

The squad then flew right into a gap that was leading straight to the core of the space station they maneuvered through the gap quiet carefully until they finally reached the core

"Alright blue nine five zero eight shoot your torpedoes into the core"

"Im on it…it's away!"

"Good job squad now everyone get away from the station" Alexander said

"On it!"

The squad and capital ships then started to fly away from the station and when they looked back they saw a beam was about to hit the planet and kill everyone on it until finally the space station was destroyed and just in time too the army and everyone else then flew down back to the planet when they landed Kyle jumped straight out of his ship and hugged Sasha very tightly

"Thanks goodness you're alright Kyle" Sasha said squeezing him

"Choking…not breathing" Kyle said

"Oh woops sorry about that I forgot im a dragoness" Sasha said

"That's okay" Kyle said

"KYLE!" spyro shouted

"Hey spyro!" Kyle said and hugged spyro

Sparx cynder and the others noticed Kyle too and they we're all happy to see he was alright and alive and hugged him of course he said the same thing when they we're squeezing him a little to hard Alexander smirked then turned around and faced the army

"Men our work is done let's head home" Alexander said

"Wait Alex before you go id like to give you something" Kyle said

"What is it sir?" Alexander asked

Kyle handed Alexander his medal he earned from the previous war and smirked at him of course Alexander just pushed his medal back to him

"I can't take this medal of the greatest honor away from you" Alexander said

"No that medal of greatest honor is yours now Alexander you've earned it" Kyle said with smile and pushed the medal back to Alexander

"Thank you sir" Alexander said and saluted Kyle and Kyle did the same then Alexander walked off into his ship and so did everyone else and flew back home Kyle just looked up at the sky and saw a twinkle showing that they we're gone then he looked back at spyro

"Well let's get something to eat im starving" Kyle said

Everyone laughed and went inside to grab a big bite and then after that they all went to bed of course Kyle had one of the flashbacks again and decided he would show them that tomorrow

Good Kyle has been rescued but there's a major problem Metros and Nuva escaped from the space station but they don't know that…yet, What is going to happen now tune in for Chapter 7 coming soon…


	7. Chapter 7 Meet Ember and Flame

Chapter 7 Meet Ember and Flame

After Kyle showing his final flashback to the guardians and everyone else sparx just looked at Kyle while getting ready to say something but before he could Kyle stared at him

"If it's anything having to deal with me being one of the chosen one's then don't bring it up" Kyle said

Sparx shut his mouth wondering how he knew what he was going to say but then they heard a knock on the temple door of course Kyle walked off to see who it was when he opened the door he saw a Pink dragoness and a Red dragon

"And…who are you?" Kyle asked

"It's not who we are the question is who are you intruding in the temple?" Ember said

"Me intruding that's nonsense I live here now" Kyle said with his eye twitching with anger

"Ember, Flame!" Spyro shouted

"Spyro!" Ember and flame said and rushed over and hugged Spyro

"You know them?" Kyle asked

"Yes, Kyle this is Ember" Spyro said

"Hi" ember said

"And Kyle this is flame" Spyro said

"What's up" Flame said

Kyle looked at them both while raising a eyebrow at them of course it was obvious he didn't trust them of course he grabbed Spyro by the tail and took him to a room where they can't hear them

"So you say you know them" Kyle said

"Yes, yes I do" Spyro said

"I don't trust them Spyro what if they work for Nuva or Metros?" Kyle said

"Don't worry we saved the world hundreds of times when I was with them" Spyro said

"Ok but im just saying I don't trust them" Kyle said and walked out the door with Spyro

"So Spyro we heard you we're married to a dragoness" Flame said

"Yup her names cynder" Spyro said

"Is that her over there?" Ember asked

"Yup just so you know she's pregnant too" Said Spyro with a smile

"Wonderful spyro I hope you make a good parent" Said Ember

"Oh I will" Spyro said

Later somewhere outside the temple…

"What do you mean we're lost Metros?" Nuva said

"What I mean by lost is we're stuck and don't know witch way to go" Metros said

"Well I guess we better find a way out of this forest" Nuva said

"I see until then im going to play music on my guitar" Metros said and started tuning his guitar Nuva rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground

"Nuva?" Metros said

"Now what?" Nuva said

"I don't suppose you can play drums?" Metros said with a smirk of course Nuva lost his temper very easy and quickly too and started shaking his fist

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTROOOOOOOOS!!!!" Nuva Yelled

Of course Nuva's yell echoed all the way to the dragon temple and everyone inside it heard the yell of course it scared the living daylights out of sparx and Kyle and Spyro turned their heads and looked at each other

"Did you hear something?" Kyle said

"Yes we must be hearing things though" Spyro said

"That's true well let's go hunting" Kyle said

Spyro and Kyle flew off to the hunting grounds after a couple hours of hunting Spyro and Kyle came back with nothing then they all went to bed for the rest of the night and started thinking if the yell they heard was just something of their imagination or the real thing…

**Well that just about raps up chapter 7 now what's going to happen next** **tune in for Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8 Death of Alexander

Chapter 8 Death of Alexander

After a couple days passed at the dragon temple it was apparently that night Kyle was tossing and turning in his bed but then he suddenly woke up and spyro looked at Kyle but then Kyle looked at spyro

"Horrible so very horrible" Kyle said

"What?" spyro asked

"My home burning my army dead me as the last survivor of my home" Kyle said

"Relax it was just a bad dream but we'll investigate it tomorrow in case if it isn't" Spyro said

"Ok…" Kyle said and went back to sleep

Later in the forest…

"My lord Nuva" Metros said

"What is it?" Nuva said

"I apparently found a city down the hills" Metros said

"That city doesn't mean anything to me right now general im plotting my revenge and how to do it" Nuva said

"Well good news it's Kyle's home my lord" Metros said

Nuva's face then turned into surprise and then he turned around and walked to metros with a evil smile on his face

"Show me…" Nuva said

"Right this way my lord" Metros said

The two villains then walked down the hill until finally they reached Kyle's home city Nuva smiled and looked over at metros of course Metros faced Nuva and had a confused look on his face why Nuva was smiling at him

"What?" Metros said

"Oh for the love of god…" Nuva said

"Can you just tell me what it is already!" Metros shouted

Nuva didn't like Metros shouting at him and grabbed him by the neck and raised him up in the air until his feet we're no longer touching the ground then Nuva stared at him

"I want you to kill everyone in the city Metros" Nuva said and let go of Metros

"Everyone?" Metros said

"Yes…including the innocents no survivors no prisoners no mercy…NOW GO!" Nuva said

Metros then ran off into the city and Nuva just stood by watching him Kill countless innocents and even the guards that we're firing at Metros Nuva let out a evil cackle until finally after a few hours the city was in ruins Kyle's entire army dead the buildings on fire no one survived

Later at the dragon temple…

"Alright spyro we ready to investigate my home city?" Kyle said

"Ya let's go let me see if sparx and cynder want to come" Spyro said

"Ok but make it quick!" Kyle said

"Hey cynder you want to come to Kyle's home city with us?" Spyro asked

"Sure I've never seen his home anyways oh and sparx says he wants to come with us too" Cynder said

"Ok…Kyle we're ready to go!" Spyro said

"Good now we're only seeing if my home city and everyone in it is ok alright spyro oh and by the way no flying on the way there" Kyle said

"Why?" Spyro asked

"Because it's not really that far away from here oh and you need the workout too" Kyle said with a smirk

"Alright then" Spyro said

The four of them then started to travel together they climbed over a few hills and finally they found the woods that leads too Kyle's home city of course the tree's we're very beautiful and we're glittering in the sun like as if they we're made out of jewelry

"What's this place called?" Spyro said

"Oh this is merinos forest the reason why the tree's shine is because it represents a Hero along with their allies it's part of a Hero training trust me on that oh and also be careful some of these tree's are alive as well" Kyle said

"Wow it sure is beautiful huh cynder?" Spyro said

"Ya it sure is" Cynder said

Kyle stopped walking and turned to the left and started too move bushes and branches out of the way of course spyro and cynder we're confused but sparx wasn't well not much anyways

"Why are you moving those out of the way?" Spyro said

"I want to show you guys something before we continue" Kyle said

"Um alright" Spyro said

"Just remove this last branch and there we go" Kyle said and stepped aside

"Whoa" Sparx Cynder and Spyro said

"This is the temple where I pulled out this sword I can show you what's inside now if you like" Kyle said

"Sure" Spyro said

Kyle smiled and started chanting words and put his palm on the door and suddenly the door disappeared and Kyle and the others went inside when they got in the place was Huge their we're jewel windows and then spyro sparx and cynder saw a bright light over at the pedestal

"Why is the light shining over at that pedestal?" Spyro said

"Because that's the place where I pulled out the sword you can go over there and read what it says if you like" Kyle said

Spyro walked over and started reading the words on the pedestal out loud "My dear son Kyle I have treated you very rudely over the past few years and I've hidden this place from you so you wouldn't be angry and have to embrace your burden I've also decided to tell you that I was once the most famous Hero and this sword is dedicated to you're my our ancestors and I have already wielded it so now it is your turn to make the best of things sincerely Tobin"

"That's some speech your father made Kyle" Sparx said

"Ya it's my duty to protect my father's city and it's innocents with this sword and save all of man-kind and dragon-kind of course" Kyle said

"I bet your father was a great Hero Kyle" Spyro said

"He was spyro He was…now then let's continue to my city shall we?" Kyle said

Everyone nodded and when they we're walking Kyle was telling Spyro Cynder and Sparx his story until they finally reached the city

"And so Alex punches the soldier right in the…" Kyle said and recognized Spyro Cynder and Sparx face turned into immediate shock

"What?" Kyle said

"Kyle look at your city" Spyro said

"Yes I know it's wonderful and all but…" Kyle said

Kyle then turned around and saw his city was in ruins he dropped hiss word and ran to the gates and saw Alexander one of his soldiers lying there coughing up blood of course Kyle kneeled down and raised his head off the ground

"Kyle…" Alexander said

"Alex no…" Kyle said

"Kyle im slowly…(cough) passing away" Alexander said

"No Brother don't die on me" Kyle said

"He's your brother!" Spyro said

"Yes he is and so is Nuva you see Nuva was corrupted by power and greed and wanted to rule my father couldn't let that happen so he had to kill him but it appears Nuva survived and Killed Tobin instead" Kyle said

"Kyle…" Alexander said

"Who did this too you?" Kyle said

"Metros…and…so did Nuva" Alexander said and still continued to cough up blood

"But they we're supposed to be dead from the explosion" Kyle said

"Apparently…(cough) apparently they escaped the explosion…(cough) Im sorry you lost both of your family members…(cough)" Alexander said

"No…you will never die in my heart" Kyle said

"Thank…you…" Alexander said and his eyes slowly started to shut

"Alex…" Kyle said with a tear from his eyes

"Kyle…" Spyro said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Kyle yelled and picked up his sword and started hitting the wall with the blade really fast and hard the wall was cracking from the sword that could cut threw anything even city walls and buildings until finally the wall crumbled in two

"Kyle calm down!" Sparx said

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU UNGRATEFULL INSECT!" Kyle shouted

"Sparx is right Kyle you need to calm down I know you don't have any home or family left now but you need to learn to control your anger" Spyro said

"It's my fault…if we would have arrived sooner everyone would still be alive" Kyle said with a tear coming down his face

"We'll give them a proper burial Kyle" Cynder said

Later…

"Today we are here to witness another ally's death we barely knew him but he allied himself with us Alexander would not have died in vein" Ignitus said and started to turn Alexander's corpse into ashes after Ignitus did so they buried Alexander and Kyle went into the temple without saying a word

"Perhaps you should go and try to cheer him up spyro" Cynder said

"Ya your right I'll go cheer him up right now" Spyro said

"Kyle where are you?" Spyro said

"Over here spyro" Kyle said

"Listen Kyle about your brothers death im really sorry" Spyro said

"Ah it's ok spyro I'll learn to live with it eventually" Kyle said

"Ya your right I hope you feel better soon" Spyro said

"Thanks" Kyle said

Spyro then turned around and started walking away

"Hey spyro!" Kyle shouted

Spyro stopped walking and turned around and looked at Kyle

"You and everyone here in this temple your like a family too me" Kyle said with a smile

Spyro smiled and turned back around and Kyle smiled back at spyro and then continued to look at the sky for the rest of the day

**Well hope you liked that chapter but now Kyle learned of Nuva and Metros's survival and will try to stop them, what is going to happen now tune in for chapter 9 coming soon… **


	9. Chapter 9 Being sent to the future

Chapter 9 Being sent to the Future

The next morning Kyle, Spyro Cynder and Sparx all woke up at the same time and stepped out of their rooms Then Kyle looked over at Spyro and nodded at him with a decent look on his face and spyro did the same thing as they we're about to head outside together they we're interrupted by Sasha

"And where do you think you're going Kyle?" Sasha asked

"What do you think me and the others are going off to find Nuva and put a end to this once and for all!" Kyle said

But then Kyle heard a small groan coming from cynder of course he was confused and kneeled down to cynder while using one of his powers to see what's wrong then he realized cynder was about to lay her egg he looked over at spyro

"What's wrong with cynder?" Spyro asked

"Well it seems like today is the day spyro she's about to lay her egg" Kyle said

"Then we better get her somewhere where she can lay her egg" Spyro said

Kyle nodded and told spyro to meet him near the temple of course he also said they could fly to the temple and so they did and when they arrived Kyle brought cynder inside the mystical temple of course he wanted spyro to stay outside for a while

"I hope she's ok sparx" Spyro said

"Im sure she is in fact I bet she's laying that egg right now" Sparx said

"I hope she's just alright" spyro said

The temple door slowly opened and spyro looked at Kyle hoping for a answer that cynder was ok from laying her egg

"Well good news she layed her egg successfully and she is going to be ok you can go see her now if you like" Kyle said

Spyro ran inside the temple and saw cynder with her egg it was slightly purple and slightly red as well of course they both hugged each other and Kyle continued his search for Nuva and Metros

"Hey Kyle don't forget us" Spyro said

"No spyro you need to stay here with cynder I must do this alone" Kyle said

"But…" Spyro said

"Kyle's right spyro our egg would mostly be safe here then us carrying it while searching for Nuva and Metros" Cynder said

"I understand cynder and Kyle may the ancestors guide you" Spyro said

"You too spyro" Kyle said with a smirk and flew off into the sky

Kyle continued to fly and the place was getting more and more darker by the second it didn't bother Kyle though all he wanted was revenge until finally he entered a area where it was nothing but darkness then he saw a old tower it was Lord Nuva's tower from the first war him and his army had he landed and looked left and right until he saw Metros and Nuva

"NUVA!" Kyle yelled

Nuva turned around and saw Kyle and a evil smile on his face appeared he laughed and looked at him

"Ah Kyle I sense the villain within scourging inside you have you come to see the rebuilding of my tower?" Nuva said

"No…im here to kill you for all the innocent lives you destroyed you didn't show any mercy towards my people so I wont show any mercy to you" Kyle said and pulled out his sword

"HAHAHAHAHAHA that's right Kyle show me no mercy when you fight me and you will become the new Dark Lord" Nuva said with a cackle

"I just want revenge on you that's it!" Kyle said

"Metros test his strength" Nuva said

"As you command milord" Metros said and pulled out his double bladed sword

"Alright then let's finish this!" Kyle shouted

"Im going to enjoy this" Metros said

The two glared at each other for a short time and sparks of energy we're coming from both of them until finally they both flew straight at each other swinging their swords at each other a few devastating blows we're dealt against Metros but then Kyle remembered revenge isn't part of the Hero code and flew back and landed on a pillar

"No I wont fight you Metros I sense the goodness in you peace and love" Kyle said

"There is no peace…" Metros said

"You didn't have the hatred to kill me before and I believe you still wont even right now" Kyle said

"Oh I will kill you Kyle so if you will not fight and join Lord Nuva's side then you will meet Death!" Metros said and threw his sword and cut the pillars of course Kyle used his hiding power to disappear in one of the dark corners Metros picked up his sword and started looking for Kyle

"Come out Kyle…" Metros said

"I will not fight you!" Kyle said

"Join Lord Nuva's side it is the only way you can save your friends…yes you feelings for them are strong but you said their like your family now especially for your wife Sasha…yes your feeling have betrayed her too you we're wise to hide your feelings from us now your failure is complete…if you will not join Lord Nuva's side then your new family will suffer the same fate!" Metros said

"DIE!" Kyle said with much anger and appeared out of nowhere

"WHAT THE!" Metros said

Kyle was swinging his sword very fast and rapidly of course Metros was blocking every attack but was being pushed back form the swords clinging together Kyle swinged his sword high and low very quickly until finally Metros got stabbed in the stomach

"AHH!" Metros said

Kyle pointed his sword down and Metros as he was down on the ground defenseless and not able to fight Kyle raised his sword up in the air but before he swinged he heard Nuva cackling behind him

"Very good…very good hahahaha" Nuva said

"Now only one thing remains kill Metros and you will officially become my learner!" Nuva said

Kyle lowered his sword down and looked at the blood on his sword bringing a awful flashback

Flashback 

"_Wield me wield me and people shall bow down at your feet" Nuva's sword said_

"_What are you doing Kyle destroy the sword now!" Alexander said_

"_Wield me and you shall become immortal" Nuva's sword said_

"_DESTROY IT!" Alexander shouted_

"_What am I doing?" Kyle thought_

_Kyle then destroyed the sword by cutting straight through it and dark energy came out and suddenly a beam of light appeared it was the Ghost of Tobin_

"_Well done my son if you ever fight someone and if Nuva ever returns and he's telling you to kill his current learner and you notice blood on that sword you will have a choice to kill him and become his new learner or not kill him and remain as a Hero don't forget that" Tobin said and vanished_

_End of Flashback_

"KILL HIM NOW!" Nuva shouted

"Never…I'll never kill anyone that's defenseless" Kyle said

"I see then…if you will not join my side then you will be sent to the future where you cannot interfere with my plans!" Nuva said and started pulling him inside the crystal so he could be sent to the future until finally Kyle disappeared into the future Kyle fell out of the sky and crash landed and shook his head

"Im…im in the future" Kyle said

Oh wonderful Kyle was so very close to beating Lord Nuva but it appears Nuva has sent him into the future can Kyle get back to his own time and stop Lord Nuva? What will happen now tune in for chapter 10 coming soon… 


	10. Chapter 10 this ends now and ending

Chapter 10 this ends now and Ending

Kyle got himself off the ground and saw a purple dragon and a black dragon sitting on the edge of their cave also along with a purplish redish dragon sitting next to them

"Spyro?" Kyle said

"Who are you?" Spyro asked

"It's me Kyle" Kyle said

"No you can't be Kyle he died in a battle against Lord Nuva and Metros" Spyro said

"Oh really ok then remember that time when cynder layed her egg and I told you to stay at the temple while I take care of Nuva and Metros?" Kyle said

"It really is you" Spyro said

"Yup it sure is spyro" Kyle said with a smile

"I thought you died" Spyro said

"No I didn't I just got sent to the future that's all by the way who is that young dragon sitting with you and cynder?" Kyle said

"Oh that's our son" Spyro said

"Really what's his name?" Kyle asked

"His Name is Scythe" Spyro said

"Ah I see well I got to find a way to return to the present and stop Nuva for good" Kyle said

"Anything we can do to help?" Spyro said

"Sure first we're going to need supplies" Kyle said

"Hey dad whose this guy?" Scythe asked

"This is my friend Kyle you know the Kyle I told you about how we beated the dark master together" Spyro said

"Oh man im such a big fan of yours" Scythe said

"I bet you are a lot of people are my fans…OH! Spyro do you know where Sasha is?" Kyle asked

"About that…" Spyro said

"Yes?" Kyle said

"I'll take it from here spyro" Cynder said

"So what about Sasha?" Kyle asked

"Well she's dead Kyle she was murdered by Nuva when she came to fight Nuva" Cynder said

"It can't be…it just can't be" Kyle said

"I assure you Kyle she is dead but if you can get back to the present you can stop that from happening" Cynder said

"Ya your right" Kyle said

"So what do we need?" Cynder asked

"Ok first we need five building pieces" Kyle said

"We got that" Cynder said

"Ok next we need…" Kyle said

Everyone then started gathering the supplies after Kyle told them what they need spyro started to use his flam breath to make the building pieces stick together until finally it was done but they we're missing only one thing

"Now all that's left is a jewel but not just any jewel a jewel off the mystical sword im wielding" Kyle said

"I still have that jewel you gave me to remember you by" Spyro said

"Good give it" Kyle said

Spyro handed Kyle the jewel and Kyle put the jewel in the small containment center and a portal was slowly opening Kyle smiled and pulled out his sword and nodded at spyro then he jumped straight through the portal taking him back to the present

Later in the present…

Nuva raised his current learner off the ground by the neck and pulled out his sword and glared at Metros with a frown on his face

"You have failed me for the last time!" Nuva said and was about to stab the sword right through Metros

"Ahem" Kyle said tapping Nuva on the shoulder

Nuva dropped Metros and turned around when he turned around He saw Kyle and his faced turned into shock and was punched very far back and he hit his own tower wall and it fell on him as well of course he got the wall off of him

"How…did you" Nuva said

"I had a little help Nuva oh by the way…THIS ENDS NOW!" Kyle said

"So it does" Nuva said

The two readied for combat and then glared at each other and then flew straight at each other swinging their swords at each other each swing was blocked by both of them

"Indeed you are strong but not strong enough!" Nuva shouted and continued fighting

"You know im full of surprises Nuva" Kyle said and shot a beam of light that Nuva has seen before

"That…power IT MUST BE MINE!" Nuva shouted and started to try and grab Kyle so he could drain that power out of Kyle of course Kyle managed to dodge him and started cutting his arms blood squirted out of Nuva but that still didn't stop him

"Damn I can't dodge this guy forever" Kyle thought

"Your power will be mine!" Nuva shouted and managed to grab Kyle successfully and started to drain his power out of him slowly

"Son" Tobin said and appeared 

"WHAT THE!" Nuva shouted

"Father!?" Kyle said

"Your stronger then Nuva you can break free of him trust me" Tobin said 

"_Trust our father Kyle" Alexander said_

The two then vanished and Kyle looked at his body and noticed his power was being drained but then he close his yes and the power Nuva drained started to come back in him then he opened his eyes and broke free of Nuva's grasp

"WHAT!" Nuva shouted

"Your crimes will not go unpunished Nuva you have slaughtered many innocents and your punishment is death" Kyle said and punched Nuva sending him flying in the air

As Nuva was about to fly down he saw Kyle running up Nuva's tower walls Nuva was confused and saw him glowing and finally he jumped straight at Nuva he started to swing his sword around in circles and then suddenly He was surrounded by illusions of Kyle eh couldn't tell witch one was Kyle of course all the illusions we're able to hurt Nuva they started swinging at him cutting him many times until he remembered these weren't illusions of Kyle but the chosen ones he already slaughtered that were able to wield that sword until finally all the ghosts of the chosen ones went into Kyle's body and Kyle gre larger and larger by the second and then suddenly Kyle was a giant and his sword was giant as well Kyle raised his sword in the air and swinged it downwards at Nuva

"IMPOOOSSSSIBLEEEE!" Nuva shouted and then suddenly there was a beam of light and Nuva was on the ground on one knee and Kyle was his normal self again

"Im…(cough) impossible I…I cannot be defeated again so easily I…(cough) I' am the New Dark master (cough)" Nuva said

"This is the way of the villain Nuva all villains end up dieing" Kyle said

"Yes…(cough) I cannot deny it any longer…I…I cannot help but wonder Kyle would I be a Hero like you if I had not started down in this path in the first place what path would I have found?" Nuva said

"Im sorry you went down that path but you chose to continue down it and you left me no choice but to kill you" Kyle said

"I suppose…I suppose you speak the truth (cough) and now as the Darkness takes me I' am nothing but I will return again" Nuva said and collapsed on the ground and Dark mist slowly started to come out of his body and then Nuva disappeared Kyle let out a sigh of exhaustion and glanced over at Metros then Metros slowly raised up his arm and raised a thumb then he disappeared as well

"It's…It's finally over" Kyle said with a smile and noticed spyro and cynder came running along

"Where's your egg?" Kyle asked

"Ignitus is watching but anyways we saw a huge beam of light and it seems like your okay what happened?" Spyro asked

"Well it's a long story you see I fought Nuva and then I unleashed a beam Nuva had never seen before he drained my energy well I can tell you everything once we get back to the dragon temple" Kyle said

They nodded and went back to the temple Kyle and everyone else listened to what happened and Kyle finally finished his story

"Amazing" Ignitus said

"Yes that's is very amazing invigorating enthralling and…" Volteer said

"Please Volteer we don't need your wild talking right now" Kyle said with a laugh

"Agreed there pal" Sparx said

Everyone had a very good laugh together then Kyle turned around and looked at Spyro and Cynder

"By the way Spyro Cynder you should name your baby dragon Scythe when it hatches" Kyle said

"Scythe…you know I've always like that name spyro" said cynder

"Me too ok scythe it is then" Spyro said

"Oh spyro cynder and sparx there's still a world full with trouble out there are you guys ready to begin saving some lives?" Kyle asked

Spyro looked over at cynder and sparx and they nodded at him "As luck would have it we are" Spyro said

THE END

**Good Nuva has been stopped peace has returned to the realms once again and it seems Nuva admits he was wrong about villains are stronger maybe you will see a sequel too this until then hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
